Lord of the School Ring Part 1
by Sarah Chante
Summary: One School Ring to Rule Them All. One School Ring to Find them. One School Ring to Bring them all, and in detention bind them. Come meet the members of the Fellowship of the School Ring
1. One School Ring to Rule Them All

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lord of the Rings" or the people in this story.

(A/N: Italicized means "Elvish" and singing in some cases, The bold means taht the narrator of the story is talking, and normal print just means Reader's POV. Enjoy!)

_Degnahc si loohcs eht._

**The school is changed**

_Smoorssalc eht ni ti leef i._

**I feel it in the classrooms.**

_Syawllah eht ni it leef i._

**I feel it in the hallways**

_Airetefac eht ni ti llems i._

**I smell it in the Cafeteria**

**Much that once was is gone...For none are here who remember it**

**The Lord of the School Ring: The Fellowship of the School Ring.**

**It began with the forging of the great School Rings.**

**Three were given to the Drama Class. Who play immortals, wisemen, and beings who are fair beyond all.**

**Seven to the Metal and Wood Shops. Creative craftsman of the craft rooms.**

**And nine. Nine rings were gifted to the muscians who, above all else, desire popularity.**

**For within these rings was bound the smarts and stealth to govern each elective...but they were all of them cheated. For another ring was made.**

**In the land of the lobby, in the fires of the office, the Dark Principal Bill forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all student life.**

_**One School Ring to rule them all.**_

**One by one, the free classes of MEHS fell to the power of the School Ring. But there were some who were smarter than that. A last alliance of musicians and drama students marched against the students of the lobby. And in the halls of the office, they fought for the freedom of MEHS.**

Students of drama and music formed along the outside of the offices, led by MJ, the leader of the drama students...and students who were in musicals.

"_Look there he goes! Isn't he evil_?" Sang the musical students.

(A/N: By the way, this is to the tune of "Belle")

"All right, shut up," MJ rolled her eyes.

(A/N: I don't own "I feel pretty" from West Side Story)

"_I feel scaredy_," the musical students sang. "_Oh so scaredy. I feel sacredy and I think I'll just scream_,"

"I said shut up, you sniveling idiots,"

"_I know a song that gets on everyody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it--_"

Before they could finish, MJ thunked them on the head with her guitar.

"That's better," she sighed with relief. "Now...Listen up you dumb oompa loompas. Hit as many nerds as you can. And don't you even think about hitting me!"

With her orders, students from behind her shot spitballs, and fought nerd with pens.

**Victory was near...but the power of the School Ring could not be undone.**

The students of drama and music backed away as the Dark Principal Bill came out, his School Ring glowing on his finger.

"Oh crap," MJ said in a british accent. "We are so dead,"

The Dark Principal Bill started fighting with the students, giving them either expulsion slips, or detention. One girl, Melissa, president of the Band Hall, stepped forward and tried to stop him. But she too was given expulsion. Her brother, Gavin, watched in horror as she was led out of the school, dropping her pens and books, a sign that she was no longer a student at MEHS.

**It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Gavin, brother of the president, took up his sisters pen.**

Gavin began furiously looking for his sisters pen as the Dark Principal Bill approached with haunting steps...well, they were like squeaky boots. If you've ever seen that episode of "Spongebob Squarepants" where Mr.Krabs gives Spongebob squeaky boots, then they sound like that.

"Come on," he threw papers everywhere in search of the pen. "Where'd she put it? Why'd she have to be so unorganized?...Oh crap, here he comes...Dang! Those squeaky boots are giving me a headache...oh. Here's the pen,"

But as soon as Gavin put his hand on the pen, Principal Bill stepped on it, smashing it to pieces. But that wasn't gonna stop Gavin. With the biggest piece of the broken pen, Gavin swiped it across at the Principal Bill, cutting off the fingers and the School Ring. Wind blew everywhere and a light shown brightly, and then...nothing. All that was left was the glowing School Ring.

**Bill, the enemy of the free classes of MEHS, was defeated**.

"Ugh, my head," Gavin said. "So close to death, and yet so...Far out! A ring!"

**The School Ring passed to Gavin, who had this one blasted, stupid, no-good, do-it-yourself, 1-2-3 Step, easy chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of musicians are easily corrupted. And the School Ring of Power has a mind of it's own.**

Two kids came up to Gavin.

"Hey Gavin," said one tall kid. "You wanna come and study with us?"

"Study?" asked Gavin. "Ha! I've got better plans. Get lost losers!"

The two kids just shrugged, and walked away. Sure, Gavin had better plans. Not doing his homework, smoking on school grounds, not participating in Band concerts, and bad mouthing the teachers

**Sad to say (NOT!), it betrayed Gavin to his expulsion. And some things that should not have been forgotten, were forgotten anyway. History became legend. Legend became myth. Myths became conspiracy theories. Conspiracy theories became lies. Lies...I've run out. Anyway, for two and a half weeks, the School Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.**

"My homework," said a creepy voice.

**Ugh. No wonder it says creepy up on the title. It's giving me shivers. Anyway, the School Ring came to the school outcast, Freakazoid, who took it deep into the showers of the boys locker rooms. And there, it consumed him.**

"It came to me," hissed Freakazoid. "My own. My love. My own. My...homework,"

**Geez. The kid needs a life. The School Ring brought to Freakazoid an unnatural long school week. For 5 school weeks it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of the Boys Locker Room, it waited. Darkness crept back into the hallways of the school. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East Halls. Laughters of a nameless fear, and the School Ring of Power precieved. It's time had now come. So, it abandoned Freakazoid, which it should've done long ago! But something happened then, the School Ring did not expect. It was picked up by the most unlikely student imaginable.**

"What's this?" asked a boy.

**A Home Ec student. Taylor Baggins of Home Ec Class.**

"A ring," Taylor said. "Sweet!"

"Lost!" cried Freakazoid's voice in the distant. "My homework is lost!"

**For the time soon come, when Home Ec students would shape the fortunes of all...All right. I'm done with this. You guys won't see me until later on. Which is a very long time! If you'll excuse me I must go and hurt the author of this story**.

(A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter very much. And just so you know, Anna, the girl who told you the History of the School Ring, and portrays Galadriel at MEHS, which stands for Middle Earth High School, she can't hurt me. I'm safe inside a room where she doesn't know where I am. Hehehe. I may be sweet, but I have my days of evil. Review please)


	2. The Home Ec Class

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lord of the Rings"

_6 Weeks Later..._

The students in Home Ec worked hard on their cooking projects. They were making brownies for Teacher Appreciation Day. One girl, named Jesse Baggins was working hard as usual. She was a good student. Straight A's and stuff like that. In the distance, however, she heard singing. She smiled. She knew that voice, and could recognize it in a heart beat. In a few seconds later, the door busted opened to reveal a girl with short blonde hair. Her name was Maddie Grey. But people referred to her as "Maddie the Cool"

(A/N: I don't own "Hakuna Matata" from **The Lion King**)

"_Hakuna Matata_!" she sang around the classroom. "_What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! It means no worries, for the rest of your days! It's our problem free philosophy! Hakuna Matata_!"

After she was finished, all the kids in the Home Ec room claped and cheered, as she bowed down to the class.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said. "I'd like to thank the acadamy for my achievments, my dog..."

"Maddie!" schreeched the teacher. "You're late,"

"...A student council member is never late," she said hugging Home Ec students as she passed. "Nor is she early. She arrives whenever she likes!"

There was silence in the room, until the bell rang. Everyone crowded around, and Jesse jumped on Maddie's back.

"It's great to see you Maddie!" she cried with happiness.

Maddie smiled.

"You think I'd miss your brother Taylor's big birthday?" she asked.

"So..." Jesse grinned as they walked through the halls. "What news of the school? Spill everything?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Everything?" she asked. "...Well...All right. Last week, at Homecoming, this guy and I were making out..."

"Not everything!" Jesse stuck her tongue out.

"OK! OK! I'll give you the PG version later. Well, life goes on everyday. Pretty much since the first day of school, full of homework and relationships. And frankly, nobody knows that Home Ec students even exist. And for that, I'm very thankful,"

As the Student Council Member, and the Home Ec student walked through the halls, various students in Jesse's class took notice of their friend. Waving at Maddie and Jesse, they smiled and got on with their busy jobs with setting up for Taylor's birthday party.

"The long-expected party," Maddie sighed. "So how is the stupid-head? I hear it's going to be a party of coolness,"

"You know Taylor," Jesse shook her head. "He's got the whole place doing stupid stuff,"

"I bet the jerk's happy,"

"Half the school's been invited,"

"Holy crap! He better have invited that foreign exchange student. I haven't had a date in over 2 weeks,"

"...He's up to something,"

"No kidding,"

"...All right fine. Keep your stupid secrets. Besides, before you came along, me and Taylor weren't very well thought off,"

"Mmm," Maddie shrugged. "That's true,"

"Never had any fun or won any awards for it,"

"All right. All right. If you're referring to the incident of the wedgie of the school bully, I had nothing to do with it. All I did was play Truth or Dare with your brother,"

Jesse laughed.

"Whatever you did," she said. "You've been officially labeled a _class clown_,"

Maddie smiled to herself proudly. They passed a grumpy looking football player in the halls with his way-too-preppy girlfriend with way-too-blonde hair, and wearing her way-too-short cheerleading outfit. Suddenly, children visiting the Home Ec students for a project started running after Maddie and Jesse.

"Maddie!" they cried with happiness. "It's Maddie! Hi Maddie! How ya doin' Maddie? Candy Maddie! Candy!"

But Maddie always had a little trick up her sleeve. Leaving the kids at a little cliffhanger, the children had disappointed faces, and groaned in dispair. But then, Maddie stopped and turned around towards the kids with her grey backpack. Spilling it out, a bunch of candy fell in front of the children. Everlasting gobstoppers, Jawbreakers, Chocolate, Gummi Bears, the works. The children laughed, and cheered for Maddie as she went away. The grumpy football player that we saw earlier laughed at this sight , in a good way. His way-too-preppy girlfriend looked at him, and slapped him across the face.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "What'd I do?"

The preppy cheerleader just stuck her nose in the air, and walked away. Jesse Baggins laughed.

"Maddie," she said before going to her next class. "I'm glad you're back,"

"So am I squirt," Maddie said. "...So am I"

(A/N: Review please!)


	3. Taylor Baggins

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lord of the Rings"

Maddie stopped in front of the Janitor's closet. She knew her friend, Taylor Baggins, would be hiding there. Most likely playing hooky. Before knocking on the door, there was a sign that said "**KEEP OUT! IF I DON'T KNOW YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOU**!" and in parentheses: **THIS GOES FOR PEOPLE I KNOW TOO.** Shaking her head, Maddie knocked on the door.

"NO WAY!" shouted Taylor from inside. "I don't want any more nerds, geeks, or people who deserve wedgies!...Unless you're a prep or a hot cheerleader,"

Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"And what about friends who got you dates with the cheerleaders?" she asked.

The door opened, to reveal Taylor Baggins.

"HOLY CRAP!" he exclaimed. "Maddie?"

"Taylor Baggins," she smiled. "You look so..._pathetic_! What's with all the kissy marks on your face?...All right, who's in there?"

Out from the Janitor's closet, came a prep looking seductive. Maddie shook her head, and turned to Taylor.

"I never should've taken you out of the Home Ec room," she said. "All right _Legally Blonde_, do the bend and snap thing and hit the road,"

The prep just scoffed, and left the two friends. Taylor waved back at her with a gaze-like look on his face. Maddie just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" she asked.

"Fine, fine!" Taylor let his friend into the Janitor's Closet. "Sprite? Or maybe something that has a lot more caffeine. I've got a few cans of Dr.Pepper left. Made in Texas. Awesome state. Almost as hyper as I am,"

(A/N: He's got one thing right. It is an awesome state)

"My dad gave it to me for the party," he said going through the labrynth of cleaning supplies. "Want one?"

"Just Sprite," Maddie said as she tried to get through. "Now...If I put my foot through here, I might just not cause an avalanche on me..."

You see, the Janitor's Closet wasn't very well organized. Although, you can probably thank Taylor and that prep for that. Maddie tried her best to try and get through the mess, while Taylor talked

"I thought you'd be back last week!" Taylor exclaimed. "Well, doesn't matter anyway. You've always come and go, whenever you like. It's been the same since 3rd grade..."

After Maddie had gotten through the mess, she saw something sticking out of Taylor's backpack. It was a map of the school.

"...We've got a half eaten chicken sandwich, uh...there's some chesse here...or what looks like cheese..."

Maddie inspected the map. In the east there was Orchestra and the Band Hall close to the borders of the office. To the north lied Choir. Close to the south was Drama.

"...I can steal you some chocolate cake if you want," Taylor came back.

"Just Sprite, Taylor," Maddie said as she sat down.

"You don't mind if I pig out then?"

"I'm not your mom Taylor. So yeah. Stuff yourself until you choke,"

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Taylor gagged out his food.

"Geez Taylor," Maddie said. "I didn't mean right now,"

"Shut up!" Taylor whispered. "...If anyone asks, I'm not playing hooky. I've got to get away from these stupid classmates, asking me everyday what the answers to homework are. I want to see cheerleaders again. Cheerleaders Maddie! And then find someplace quiet to finish my paper"

"Wasn't the one you were making out with a cheerleader, from earlier?"

"No! That was just your averge prep. Mean and evil,"

"Watch it Taylor. I've got friends who are preps,"

"Right,"

"So," Maddie sighed as she sipped her soda. "You're actually going through with this?"

"Darn straight! Everything's all set up,"

"...Jesse suspects something,"

"Of course she does! She's a Baggins! Not some stupid Bracegirdle from Social Studies"

"You are going to tell her?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"Good. Cause she really likes you,"

Taylor started to grow a little sad.

"I know," he said softly. "She'd probably come with me if I asked her. I think in her heart, Jesse's still in love with Home Ec. The food, the students...all the crafts...I am smart Maddie. I know I don't look it,"

"No kidding," Maddie grumbled.

"But...I feel thin. Sort of stretched. Like, gatorade spilled over a long lunch table. I need a break. A very long break. And I don't expect I shall return...In fact, I don't want to,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pixie sticks," Taylor sighed. "The finest sugar in the South Halls,"

Maddie nodded in agreement as they high fived each other.

"Maddie, my old buddy..."

"OLD?" exclaimed Maddie with an angry look.

"Sorry. _Cool_ friend..."

"That's better,"

"This will be a night to remember,"

(A/N: Review please!)


	4. The Long Expected Party

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lord of the Rings"

Music blared out in the cafeteria as people from the Home Ec Classes danced. They ate food that they had made themelves, and laughed while they conversed jokes, and stories. Maddie, before she would do some tricks for the little kids who were visiting, rushed up to Taylor who was greeting the guests.

"Did you invite that foreign exchange student from England?" she asked in a desperate way.

"Maddie..." Taylor groaned. "Can't you see I'm letting in 2 gorgeous ladies?"

Maddie looked up and saw identical twins waving a Taylor. She rolled her eyes.

"This is more important than one of your make-out sessions," she said. "Tell me where he is now!"

"All right!" Taylor sighed. "He's the DJ at the party. You can see him when he takes his break,"

Maddie gave a cheer for herself, and rushed back to the DJ to ask him to go out with her. Meanwhile, Eric Gamgee, Jesse Baggins's best friend, was eyeing a pretty girl. She was dancing by herself, but it looked like she was having fun with it. Jesse sat by him.

"Go on Eric," she said. "Ask Lily for a dance,"

Eric was a bit shy to ask her.

"I think I'll just have another ginger ale," he said getting up.

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Not on my watch, buster," she said grabbing him.

Pushing her friend toward Lily, Jesse watched with amusement as he tried to dance with her. With Maddie, after she had asked the foreign exchange student out, she was entertaining kids with shaking up soda bottles with 2 tablets of Mentos, mainly the 12 ounce kind, and watching the bottles fizz up, and the caps go flying everywhere. Taylor was telling the other little kids a "horror" story.

"So there I was," he whispered to them. "At the mercy of three horrible teachers. And they were all arguing about how they were gonna punish us. Whether they would give us detention, or give us a 5000 word essay,"

Two kids gasped and huddled against each other.

"They've spent so much time arguing about who did it and why, and at the last bell rang...BADABING BADABOOM BABY!"

Taylors sudden outburst had scared the kids, and they all ran for it.

"Wait!" he called back to them. "I haven't told you that they turned into Snicker Bars!"

As Maddie went to go get more 12 ounce soda bottles, two kids, Mandy Brandyuck and Crissy Took, jumped into her stash.

"Hurry up!" Mandy advised.

Crissy dug through the stash of sodas, and came back with one of those small cans of soda. Mandy took it in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's one of those cans you put in your lunch," Crissy smiled proudly.

"Yeah. That's cute...It's so small..._What are you? Four?_"

Mandy threw the can over her shoulder.

"Pick something **bigger**!" she cried.

Crissy rolled her eyes, and out from behind her back, she pulled out a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi, as though she had it with her the whole time. Mandy, however, didn't care.

"Excellent," she said in a Mr. Burns way.

The two kids went to a corner, put in more than two tablets of Mentos, and shook it up.

"Done," Crissy said.

"You're supposed to shake it up," Mandy gave the bottle to Crissy.

"It is shaken!...And not stirred," Crissy gave it back.

"Outside!"

"This was your idea,"

But it was too late! The pepsi bottle was already flying in the air spraying soda everywhere, and on the party guests. Maddie was making out with the foreign exchnage student during a slow dance.

"So..." she whispered, smiling. "Would you like to..."

Suddenly, Maddie felt the soda spray on her. She sighed.

"Excuse me," she said putting on a smile.

Once the trick was done, Maddie and Crissy were all wet with soda, but they aprroved of their prank.

"Wow..." Mandy said.

"Let's do that again!" Crissy exclaimed.

Mandy and Crissy high fived each other, but then someone banged their heads togethor, and they fell to the ground. Maddie looked really ticked.

"Mandy Brandybuck and Crissy Took," she said. "I should've known,"

Soon, Maddie put Crissy and Mandy to work by cleaning up the mess. Everyone called for a speech made by Taylor. So, Taylor got up on the stage.

"All right, all right, everyone quiet...I SAID SHUT UP!" Taylor quieted the whole cafeteria. "All right. I'd like to welcome the Bagginses, the Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks--say where are the two weasels?"

"WHOO!" Mandy and Crissy cried with grins, making their prescence known.

Maddie hit them on the head with her stick.

"Back to work," she said.

"All right. Let's see there's Grubbs, Chubbs, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots,"

"IT'S PROUDFEET, YA PATHETIC LOSER!" shouted a Proudfoot...I mean "Proudfeet"

"Who gives a care? Today is my birthday!"

Everyone cheered.

"Although, how ever long I lived, it isn't enough to go to school with such awesome students. I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve...except the nice hot cheerleaders,"

Crickets sounded in the cafeteria.

"I uh..." Taylor dug into his pocket. "I have things to do...I've put this off for far too long...Sad to say coughNOTcough, this is the end. I'm leaving now. So, I'll leave you guys with this. Ooo-eee-ooh-ah-ah-ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang Sayanora suckers. I'm outta here!"

And with that, Taylor disappeared, leaving the kids in awe.


	5. A VERY longshort argument

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lord of the Rings"

As everyone searched for...well not everyone per-say...just a few...urgh. I've gotta stop this habit of lying. OK. Nobody at the party seemed to care where Taylor had gone to, so they just continued partying to the music, and making out, and eating, and whatnot. Only Maddie seemed to care where her unusual friend had gone to. But Taylor was already in the Home Ec room. He slipped the Ring off, making himself visible.

"Hehehee," he said in an evil chuckle. "Suckers,"

So Taylor went to his table where his backpack and stuff were already there. Maddie was standing in the dark, her shoulder against the wall.

"I can't believe you think you're funny," she said shaking her head.

"Maddie!" Taylor jumped. "How did you get here?"

"I flew,"

Taylor blinked

"...Really?..." he asked

"NO!" shouted Maddie "I took a shortcut that you don't know about,"

"Who cares? Did you see their faces?"

"Taylor, I'm being serious. I've dated a lot of cute guys who say that there a many rings in this school, and none, and I mean NONE...should be used to crack jokes,"

"It was just to impress the ladies!"

Maddie shook her head, and thunked Taylor on the head.

"Idiot of a Baggins," she muttered.

"All right!" Taylor rubbed his head. "You're right...as usual,"

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"You will keep an eye on my sister, Jesse, will ya?"

Maddie shrugged.

"It's gonna cost you 5 grand," she said casually.

"What!" shouted Taylor. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Relax. I'll watch her. You think I'm an idiot? There's not telling what that girl's up to all the time. Last week I caught her in the school fridge eating all the fudge pops with Mandy and Crissy,"

"...OK..." Taylor blinked as he got his stuff. "I'm leaving all my stash to her,"

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?"

"Why, are you gonna wear it to the winter prom?"

Maddie shot a glare at Taylor.

"I'm kidding!" Taylor said. "It's over on the desk,"

"...Taylor," Maddie sighed. "Don't lie,"

"I'm not lying,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"Not I'm not,"

(A/N: This could take a while...you could pop some popcorn if you're getting hungry)

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

(A/N: Just so you guys know, I'm doing this on purpose)

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"**YES YOU ARE!**"

Taylor blinked again.

"Argh!" he said. "Fine, I am. It's...here in my pocket,"

Taylor slowly took out the Ring...and admired it. It's shinyness. It's smooth texture. It's gold color that shined in the light...To put it clear words, he liked it more than making out with girls.

"You know," Taylor sighed. "How about I hang on to it?"

"...Uh..."Maddie shifted her eyes. "I'm not a guidance counselor, or your therapist for that matter, but I think you should leave the Ring behind. I mean, it can't be that hard, can it?"

"Well no...But, yes...Now it comes to it. I don't want to leave it! It's MINE! I found it! It came to ME!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa pal. There's no reason to get angry,"

"Well. if I'm angry, it's your fault!"

Maddie seemed to be taken back by this. Taylor continued to stroke the Ring.

"It's mine," he seethed. "...My own...My _homework_,"

Maddie's eyes widened.

"Homework?" she repeated. "It's been called that before. But not by you,"

This time, Taylor started to get real mad.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Mind your own business!"

"Taylor..." Maddie said calmly. "I think you've had the Ring for a long time now. Just give it to me, and maybe no one can get hurt,"

"NO! YOU WANT IT FOR YOURSELF!"

Maddie started to get mad also. She leaned back and waved her finger around.

"Oh no you di-int,"she said.

With a boom of that, the room started to get dark, and Taylor ducked under his desk, afraid of Maddie's terror.

"TAYLOR BAGGINS!" she shouted. "DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF STEALING EVER AGAIN! I AM NOT TRYING TO RIP YOU OFF!"

The room started to grow more lighter, as Maddie started to calm down.

"I'm trying to help you out,"

"...Mommy..." Taylor whimpered as he crawled out of his desk.

Maddie gave Taylor a friendship hug for comfort.

"All our school days, we've been friends," Maddie said in a soft voice. "Come on Taylor, trust me. Like the time I told you that girl at Hannah's party would like you...that is until she dumped you,"

"Don't remind me," Taylor grumbled.

"But you have to let it go,"

"...Your right Maddie...The Ring can go to Jesse,"

With that, Taylor grabbed his backpack, and headed for the door.

"I'm late," he said softly. "The hallway is long. I've gotta go,"

But before Taylor could set foot out of the door...

"Uh Taylor..." Maddie said softly.

"What now?" groaned Taylor.

"That ring we just talked about? It's still in your pocket,"

Taylor was frozen in his tracks as he slowly took out the golden Ring. He held it in the palm of his hand and looked at it for what seemed like a long time...no, actually it was about 30 minutes. Maddie sighed.

"Taylor, if you want to meet the hot girls in the choir room," she started. "You're gonna have to let it go. Now hurry up. I want to make out with that foreign exchange student!"

"All right!" Taylor snapped. "Just...give me a moment..."

And so, Taylor continued to look at the shiny gold Ring...until he ever so slooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowly dropped it on tile floor. Feeling the weight of its power being lifted off of him, he rushed out of the room, with Maddie following him.

"I think I just got an ending for my paper," Taylor stopped and turned to his friend. "'And he lived happily ever after with hot chicks at his side until graduation...or at least until he gets kicked out',"

"No doubt you will," Maddie smirked.

"See ya Maddie,"

"Bye Taylor,"

Taylor and Maddie shared a friendship hug, and Taylor left listening to music on his headphones.

"STACEY'S MOM!" he sang..._very_ off key "HAS GOT IT GOING ON! SHE'S ALL THAT I WANT, AND I'VE WAITED FOR SO LONG! STACEY CAN'T YOU SEE, YOU'RE JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR ME! I KNOW IT MIGHT BE WRONG, BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH STACEY'S MOM!"

(A/N: I don't own "Stacey's Mom")

Maddie just raised an eyebrow, and shook her head.

"Whatever," she said going back into the classroom.

(A/N: All right peoples! I've gotta stop, and get my homework finished before tomorrow. But review please!)


	6. The Account of Gavin

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lord of the Rings"

After Taylor's most annoying reindition of "Stacey's Mom" had died away in the halls, she slunk back quietly into the Home Ec Room, where the Ring laid still on the linolium floor. Staring at his gold shine that reflected in the light, she bent down to pick it up, when all of a sudden...

"OOGA BOOGA!" A red eye popped in an out in her mind.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Maddie

Falling backwards, she backed away from the gold shiny object, and pointed at it with a quivering finger...Then she started acting like one of my freaky friends, and rocked back and forth.

"Shiny Ring..." she said in a hushed whisper. "Evil...Big Red Flashy...Die in seven days..."

Ummmm...wrong movie there.

"Who's that?" Maddie looked up.

Wait, you can hear me?

"Uh, yeah," Maddie said. "You just told me that I got the wrong movie,"

Yeah, well, uh, if you're gonna act crazy, you might as well...Aw forget it. Listen stop talking to me, because I'm the author of this story, and characters are not supposed to talk to the author. It goes against the code.

"What code?"

Shut up! Jesse will come in any minute...3...2...1...

"Taylor!" shouted Jesse as she came into the room. "Taylor!"

See? I'm psychic too. Anyway, as Jesse looked around, she found herself mesmerized at first sight by her brother's ring he had so loved...that is before Maddie go into rehab. When Jesse saw Maddie with the mad look in her eyes (you know, the one look they have before that one eye starts twitching furiously), and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Um..." Maddie thought aloud. "...I don't know,"

"Where's my brother?"

"Ah," Maddie waved a hand in disgust as she got up from the ground. "He's gone to the counselor's office to change his classes,"

"Again?" asked Jesse putting the ring in her pocket. "He just did that last week just to be in the same gym class with the cheerleaders. _And it wasn't co-ed_!"

Maddie just shook her head.

"Wow," she said. "How far will that kid go? Anyway, he left you everything he had in Home Ec class so...Say, you know that ring he had? The shiny evil one?"

Jesse shrugged.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "You want it? Cause I'm sure it would look great on you for Winter Prom...That is if you had a date, and a dress, and..."

"Uh, no," Maddie said putting on her coat. "Just hide it somewhere. You know, get a safe, a couple of chains, wrap them around it, maybe put it in a treasure chest and let it sink in the Pacific Ocean..."

"OK. I'll ask Crissy and Mandy if they have any chains,"

Suddenly, Maddie remembered what happened with the Ice Cream Incident last week, stopped. Let me tell you why

**Crissy + Mandy + Jesse on too much sugar equals Madness. Sheer Madness**

"How 'bout you just put it in your locker?" she asked as she headed out the door. "Don't show it to anyone,"

"Ah," Jesse groaned. "Can't Mandy and Crissy--"

"NO!"

* * *

As Maddie headed for the safety of the Band Hall (yeah, like there's safety in the Band Hall...note the sarcasm), miles away...well, more like a mile and a half considering the size of the school. It's really big. Anyway, about a mile and a half away in the Algebra Hall, a scream...an inhumane one, in fact...was heard throughout that dark hall.

"OK!" it shouted. "OK! I'LL TALK! JUST NO MORE SLOPE INTERCEPTS! NO MORE! HOME EC! BAGGINS! TAKE A RIGHT DOWN THE ARTS AND CRAFTS SECTION! YOU WON'T MISS IT!"

As soon as this was heard, nine students rushed out of one of the classrooms, all in a single file. These nine were the Hall Monitors, servants to the dark one, Bill. Now, if you ever meet these Hall Monitors, do not fear. They may look scary, but they are as dumb as a goose. All you gotta do is...

"Hey!" shouted Hall Monitor number one to the sky. "Shut up! We don't wanna hear how you're gonna kill us off,"

Dang it! What is it with the characters and talking to the author? Someone broke the code, dagnabit! Anyway, after I was rudely interuppted, the Hall Monitors made their way through MEHS.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maddie had made it unscathed to the Band Hall. When she got into the director's office, there was no one there, so she made herself comfortable on the directors computer chair (Word to the wise, NEVER sit in your band director's chair, or plaster his wall with pictures of cats), and typed up these words

"Shiny Ring...Evil...MEHS...Seven Days..."

Ugh! That's it. I'm gonna have to talk to her about the difference between the Ring, and _that_ Ring. Anyway, the result of it came up with a video journal posted on a website, under the name of Gavin. Seeing no harm in this "harmless" looking video, Maddie clicked on it, and watched Gavin's last journal entry before he was expelled due to his Ring obsession. This is what it said

_"Hey guys," Gavin said in a hippie voice while Jimi Hendrix. "Uh...I think this is my second, or is it third entry since--"_

_"Gavin!" shouted a voice. "Turn that noise off!"_

_"Hey sis!" Gavin shouted back. "Don't disrespect the classics! Anyway, you see this? (holds up Evil Shiny Ring) Yeah, I got this ring after my sister got her butt expelled..."_

_"I heard that!"_

_"Yeah? Can you also hear this?"_

_Gavin started making fart noises in his armpit._

Maddie groaned in disgust.

"The sad part about this," she said to herself. "I actually know someone who's related to him,"

_"Pretty cool huh?" Gavin made a toothy grin. "So this Ring I got, it's really cool. And since I'm in Band, it's gonna be passed down from band geek and band geek..."_

"Great," Maddie said sarcastically. "That's all I need to assure myself that the world's coming to an end,"

_"...And those who are related to me--Yeah, they're gonna have the same addiction to it, and there ain't no escape. Oh! And there's this really cool writing on it too. Of course, it faded away after I destroyed Bill, but if you want to see it, all you gotta do is put it in Sprite. Works like a charm,"_

At this Maddie's eyes went wide. Writing on the Ring...To her and the safety of MEHS, writing on a ring is not a good sign. Grabbing her backpack, she quickly rushed back to the Home Ec room with all her might.

* * *

You know the scene. The locker room. It's after football practice. The starting quarterback and the captain of the cheerleading squad are making out. Without a single knock on the door, though, the dark Hall Monitors busted in. However, the Cheerleader and the Quarterback didn't even seem to notice. They just continued making out. But the leader of the Hall Monitor's overlooked that.

"Home Ec..." he said in his snake like voice. "...Baggins,"

For once, the Cheerleader and the Quarterback stopped their make-out session and looked at the Hall Monitor.

"Dude," the Quarterback said. "You are way off. The Baggins crew don't hang out here. They're on the other side of the school. Arts and Crafts hall,"

And so, he made out again with the preppy cheerleader. Without so much as a glance, the Hall Monitors skate boarded (yes, they are on skate boards. That's how evil gets around) out of the locker room, and started to journey to the other side of MEHS.

(A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't updated this lately. I had a little bit of Writer's Block for it. So I just sort of made it up as I went. That will probably explain why it can get a bit confusing some times)


End file.
